disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1959
]] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 29 - ''Sleeping Beauty *March 19 - The Shaggy Dog *June 26 - Darby O'Gill and the Little People *November 10 - Third Man on the Mountain *December 16 - Jungle Cat *December 24 - Dumbo (re-release) Shorts *June 18 - Eyes in Outer Space *June 26 - Donald in Mathmagic Land *September 2 - How to Have an Accident at Work *November 10 - Noah's Ark *''Donald's Penguin'' (re-release) Theme parks * June 14 - Matterhorn Bobsleds, the Disneyland Monorail and the Submarine Voyage all open in an event referred to as "The Second Opening of Disneyland" * September - Soviet Premier Nikita Khrushchev is denied access to Disneyland due to security concerns. People Births *January 5 - Clancy Brown (actor and voice actor) *January 31 - Kelly Lynch (actress) *February 4 - Pamelyn Ferdin (child actor) *February 22 - Kyle MacLachlan (actor and comedian) *March 7 - Donna Murphy (actress and singer) and Nick Searcy (actor) *March 15 - Fabio Lanzoni (fashion model, spokesperson, author and actor) *April 3 - David Hyde Pierce (actor) *April 4 - Phil Morris (actor) *April 10 - Brian Setzer (guitarist, singer and songwriter) *April 15 - Emma Thompson (actress) *April 17 - Sean Bean (actor) *April 22 - Ryan Stiles (actor, comedian, director and voice actor) *April 27 - Sheena Easton (singer and actress) *May 5 - Gary Dubin (actor) *May 12 - Ving Rhames (actor) *May 16 - Mare Winningham (actress and singer-songwriter) *May 19 - Jim Ward (voice actor) *May 20 - Bronson Pinchot (actor) *May 29 - Rupert Everett (actor) *June 11 - Hugh Laurie (actor, voice actor, comedian and writer) *June 29 - Gary Rydstrom (sound designer and director) *July 7 - Billy Campbell (actor) *July 8 - Robert Knepper (actor) *July 16 - Bob Joles (voice actor) and Sherri Stoner (actress, model and writer) *July 22 - César Ferioli (comic book artist) *July 26 - Kevin Spacey (actor) *August 3 - John C. McGinley (actor) *August 17 - Chika Sakamoto (Japanese voice actress) *August 22 - Mark Williams (actor and comedian) *August 29 - Rebecca De Mornay (actress) *September 10 - Jim Meskimen (actor and comedian) *September 23 - Jason Alexander (actor) and Elizabeth Peña (actress and director) *September 24 - Steve Whitmire (puppeteer) *September 28 - Steve Hytner (actor and comedian) *October 13 - Marie Osmond (actress, singer, screenwriter and doll designer) *October 23 - "Weird Al" Yankovic (singer-songwriter, actor and comedian) and Sam Raimi (director) *November 14 - Paul McGann (actor) *November 19 - Allison Janney (voice actress) *November 24 - Akio Ōtsuka (voice actor) *December 9 - Steve Mackall (voice actor) *December 29 - Patricia Clarkson (actress) *December 30 - Tracey Ullman (actress, comedienne, singer, director, and screenwriter) *December 31 - Val Kilmer (actor) *Wesley Mann (character actor) Deaths *March 2 - Eric Blore (voice actor) *March 3 - Lou Costello (actor and comedian) *March 12 - D. A. Clarke-Smith (British actor) *May 14 - Sidney Bechet (clarinetist, saxophonist and composer) *September 30 - Taylor Holmes (actor) Artists Joined *Sylvia Mattinson 1959